zombiepanicfandomcom-20200214-history
Changelog
v3.0.9a Update (06-04-2018) Hi all, We've released a small, yet important update to ZPS version 3.0.9! This patch includes a few changes to the round manager regarding a zombie skipping bug, sound tweaks, and Asylum bug fixes. Full details on the list below! v3.0.9a Changelog General *Added "changelevel" as an alias to "map" in the admin built-in system. *Added "sv_punish_late_joining_abuse" CVAR for server operators to control the anti-late joining abuse system (by community request). *Added "sv_punish_starting_zombies_skipping" CVAR for server operators to control the anti-starting zombies skipping/anti-zombies rage quit system (by community request). *Fixed an issue where kicked players wouldn't drop their inventory (could be used for griefing). *Fixed a security flaw where it was possible to crash a server by cooking a grenade and dying (thanks ZB Winter). *Fixed delivery/useable items being useable through world brushes. *Fixed zombies being able to respawn infinitely even if all zombies lives are used. *Made the "Allow servers to open web MOTD in Steam Overlay" CVAR disabled by default. *MP3 player can be localized. Maps *zpo_frozenheart **Fixed broken C4 teleporter. *zps_asylum **Added cubemaps. **Fixed player clipping **Fixed misaligned decal *zpo_harvest **Fixed broken z-spawn **Grammar fix in game_text *zpo_biotec **Key protection **Fixed a broken z-spawn Music engine (backported from v3.1) *Added ID3v1 tag parsing capability to retrieve the music's title directly from the file instead from a hardcoded list. *Replaced obsolete FMODEx middleware to the latest FMOD Studio Low Level API with a lot of bug fixes, speed improvements, security fixes. *request Server operators can now make a "HTTP/HTTPS jukebox" system with Angelscript/SourceMod, see this guide for details. Players will be required to enable the system through ZP Options in order to make it work. *No longer relies on a hardcoded list, this makes adding custom and replacing existing musics easier, check the Steam guide for more information. Changes for modders *Level Designers - Since delivery/useable items are no longer useable through the world, you need to make sure that your "trigger_useable" brush does NOT collide with anything. *Music - Because the music engine has been changed, music mods will have to be updated, please read this guide for details. v3.0.9 Update (05-16-2018) Hey everyone, Remember when we said v3.0.8 would be the last? Yeah, we lied. Sorry! We've updated ZPS to version v3.0.9! This is an important update because it features changes to the rounds manager where late joiners won't be able to play as a Survivor every time, a penalty for players who choose to 'zombie skip' during the round, small changes to ZP Options, tweaks to pistol fire rate and more. We also have slightly increased movement speed for regular zombies! Check the list below for full details: v3.0.9 Changelog General *Added a "Game Manual" button that opens the Steam overlay to our official ZPS manual. (Special Thanks to: Orphanage and the dev team) *Updated English and French translations. Code *Angelscript - Added "CHL2MP_Player.OpenSteamOverlayToWebPage( const string& in szURL )" function (clients can deny it's execution, see below). *Round Manager - Fixed an exploit where players could bypass starting zombie selection and late joining. *Round Manager - Late joining as a survivor is now limited at "once per map" to prevent abuse. *Round Manager - Players that try to bypass the new late joining limitation are punished by being forced to play as a zombie. *Round Manager - Players that try to zombie skip are punished by being forced to play as a zombie. *Round Manager - Starting zombies that tries to zombie skip are forced back in the zombie team as punishment. *Server configuration - Added "sv_allow_wait_command 0" to the default server configuration in an attempt to block fast pistol firing scripts. *ZP Options - Added a tab for custom content settings. *ZP Options - Clients can control if servers can open their Steam overlay to web pages (see Angelscript function above). *ZP Options - Move "Disable player sprays" option from the misc tab to the custom content one. UI *Added animations to the zombie lives counter for consistency with the rest of the HUD. *Added a warning threshold to zombie lives counter (will flash red if zombies are almost out of lives). *Health is no longer considered critical below 20 (HL2's value), it is now considered critical below 35 if you are a survivor and 80 as a zombie. Maps *zps_sapidcerebrum **Fixed basement trap's door elevator. **Fixed Zombie ladder at the light booth. Weapons *Fixed golf club dealing more damage on the stomach/chest rather than the head. *Decreased pistols firing rate, the time between 2 shots has been changed from 0,11 seconds to 0,13 seconds. Zombies *Increased movement speed for regular zombies 140 to 145. Server owners are required to update their server as soon as possible - also be sure to backup your server.cfg file. Steam will automatically update your client shortly. Official Discord server We'd like to remind you to join us on our official and verified Discord server! Come chat with game developers, playtesters and the rest of the community! Discuss with everyone, suggest stuff, thank and complain changes we did, and stay tuned for sneak peeks there. Join now: https://discord.gg/zps v3.0.7-Hotfix3 is live! (12-03-2018) We are shipping a very important hotfix for v3.0.7 that addresses newfound critical security exploits that could crash dedicated servers. Servers operators are required to update their servers as soon as possible. Steam will automatically update your client shortly. Changelog Code *Add "player is not alive" checks when performing client commands such as panicking, dropping ammo, changing ammo drop type, etc. *Fixed the "drop ammo when the round is starting infinite loop" glitch that would freeze servers. zps_town *Fixed visible NODRAW textures. Meanwhile, we're still working at full steam on the next major update! Stay tuned and be sure to join on our official and verified Discord server! - Zombie Panic! Development Team Reverting to 3.0.6 (01-02-2018) Due to the many new issues caused by the v3.0.7 update, we've had to revert to v3.0.6 for the time being until these issues are properly fixed. We're very sorry for the inconvenience that the v3.0.7 update has caused, and we appreciate your patience while we resolve these issues. What about v3.0.7? We're currently working on yet another overhaul to the code in order to fix the issues with v3.0.7, as well as (hopefully) some of the other issues that we've been unable to fix in the last few patches. We estimate that this will likely take around 3 weeks, but this is just an estimate. It could end up taking longer than that, since we're basically starting from scratch again with a fresh code base and leaving the HL2MP portion untouched this time. Achievements This revert will cause all map related achievements to be unobtainable during this time. The reason for this is because we're reverting the binaries (client.dll and server.dll), but keeping the map updates. Since those map achievements have been changed to function differently in v3.0.7, they'll no longer work properly with this revert to v3.0.6. This sucks, we know - but it's much better than dealing with all the new glitches that popped up. You'll be able to get these achievements again once we release v3.0.8. Map Changes #Discussions_QuoteBlock_Author *'zpo_shreddingfield' **Fixed where survivors could block the blue door at the beginning **Updated the nuke sequence *'zpo_tanker' **Fixed zspawn issues on the last stages of the map **Changed some zombie doors to broken stages (1 and 2) **Increased the C4 explosion timer by 30sec *'zpo_harvest' **Removed old clips around the truck **Removed "last stand" objective (Survivors will now automatically fail if the truck passes by) **Removed old zombie clip on the truck **Fixed broken "climbing" on the truck *'zpo_subway' **Fixed unaligned textures **Fixed where the train would get stuck if a player blocked its path **Fixed an exploit where you could drop ammo or weapons in unreachable spots between the generators *'zpo_zomboeing' **Fixed up new zombie spawns all fancy like. **Added double door at tower base to keep campers from bein campers. **Made signs above zombie vents illusionary so they can get inside easier. **changed all tower ladders from useable to brush ladders **added ladders in jetways **implemented new spawn limit system for info_player_zombie **Fixed an exploit where you could drop ammo, weapons or the delivery items at the unreachable spot beneath the stairs *'zpo_frozenheart' **Added one new zombie ladder only at the fence outside closer to the gas station. **Tweaked ammo and weapon spawn on roof area. **Reduced the timer to break the metal vent in zombie spawn a little more earlier on roof section. **Reduced the timer to spawn zombies on the roof 8 seconds earlier. **Fixed one breakable door to be open for zombies only - moved this zombie spawn to the kitchen. **Added safe exploit fix for C4 and Box of Food items getting bugged out side of the map. **Added a small clip to help players jumping over the vent at the roof. **Replaced map's music entities as logic_music - now it will play as a soundtrack. *'zps_corpsington' **Fixed a brush vent height in one zombie spawn **Updated police car model to be interactive **Tweaked ammo spawns (+14 players) **Moved destroyed truck a bit to the right so players could move in a small area at the stairs outside. **Fixed weapon_barricade hammers spawning in a generator room not accessible by players *'zps_thrillville' **All item_ammo_pistol replaced with random_ammo **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode *'zps_deadend' **Added a few player clips to make movement more smoother **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode *'zps_town' **Clipped off unfair camp position on light above stairs **Fixed minor issue with the lightmap shadows **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode *'zps_silence' **Removed Zombie Spawn behind the concrete fence **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode **Cubemaps tweaks **Reworked Zombie Spawn in the basement *'zps_haunted' **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode **Minor AS Balance tweaking *'zps_sapidcerebrum' **Ascent smoothing on all staircases with player clips **Basement door by classroom standardized **Basement now opens on a timer (two minutes) **Lockers in dressing room are now searchable **Added item spawns in searchable lockers **Replaced obsolete ammo entities **Office door below sound booth fixed *'zps_policestation' **Added sounds to ZP doors **Made double doors to open/close at the same time. **Nerfed jail cells a little **Fixed jail doors getting stuck 3.0.7 Hotfix 1 (01-02-2018) We just released an emergency hotfix for 3.0.7 that only fixes the fake survivor glitch (aka "Lobby bug"). Dedicated servers and clients are required to update as soon as possible. 3.0.7 (30-01-2018) General *Added "zp_deadend_grass01" detailtype to detail.vbsp *Added German localization *Updated the FGD files *Updated HudDeathNotice to right side of the screen *Updated the following physics props to be breakable: **models/props_wasteland/kitchen_shelf001a.mdl **models/props_wasteland/kitchen_shelf002a.mdl **models/props_junk/pushcart01a.mdl **models/surgeon/metalshelves01.mdl **models/props_wasteland/controlroom_desk001b.mdl *Fixed Zombie Panic! Source Dedicated Server requiring Steam Client to be installed on Windows Server Code *Added phys_pushscale being able to manipulate props if Engine.EnableCustomSettings is set to true (Disabled by default due to it causing props to freak out within triggers) *Added info_player_carrier entity - which spawns only the carrier when enabled *Added PVS mode option for player spawn points (Can be debugged via zps_debug_server 1 on a local game) *Added sv_allow_gravity_manipulation convar - will allow you to manipulate gravity without enabling cheats, but this will still disable achievements *Added sv_disablesprays convar - to completely remove the ability to use sprays on a server *Added a new log system (only sv_logfile 1 is required now, and will be logged into zps/logs//.txt) *Added glow radius for item_deliver *Added customizable crosshairs via ZPDATA - you are now able to add your own crosshairs by creating your own zpdata file (in data/crosshairs/) and inserting the type, name, and path for the texture. *Removed admin_rebuild command *Removed cheap shadows, due to its exploitable behavior *Removed old HL2 and HL1 impulse commands *Updated Carrier instructor hints *Updated "Can't respawn" to move the player to spectator, instead of just throwing the error *Updated Steam Workshop support for servers (Now they will be able to read collections on each map change, and will update maps accordingly, if required) *Updated AS Plugins to load after HL2MP has been fully initialized, to prevent plugins from crashing the server if they required HL2MP related elements to be loaded *Updated spawn system and fixed false positives regarding disabled spawns. *Updated point_clientcommand and point_servercommand to blacklist all exploitable & abusable client commands *Updated the attack range for the following melee weapons: *Updated default gravity from 600 to 570 *Updated the mainmenu and client workshop mounting *Fixed old Source Ping/Latency exploit by using cl_cmdrate +30 *Fixed winchester using the wrong weight value *Fixed no scooting being able to crash server if they were in Panic *Fixed where OnTakeDamage would cause the server to crash if the carrier became invalid (Hit & Quit on the same frame) *Fixed where the Feed-O-Meter would drain if the player died in water, or spawned in water. *Fixed melee weapons using default range for impact effects *Fixed where jumping would drain fatigue if zps_anti_bunnyjump was disabled *Fixed jumping animation event not playing *Fixed specific console warnings not working properly on Linux (Would only print "Message: :") *Fixed Achievement Dialog causing lag on initial creation, or when you switch between "goals" *Fixed intermission not resetting back to default state if the next map is invalid or doesn't exist *Fixed triggers not using the correct "base", which caused OnTouch and EndTouch outputs to not be sent properly *Fixed pistols not playing the animation correctly when being fired in quick succession *Fixed client-related crashes when connecting to servers *Fixed item_deliver not having any glow *Fixed props randomly glowing *Fixed zombies not spawning closer to the carrier, when they are roaring *Fixed Feed-O-Meter draining going crazy if the player was holding down the crouch button AngelScript *Added Admin.SetImmunity *Added Admin.AddFlag *Added CHL2MP_Player@ SetPlayerName *Removed CHL2MP_Player@ ForceInfectPlayer *Updated Admin.AddUser *Updated the API ( https://api.zombiepanicsource.com/ ) Maps *'zpo_shreddingfield' **Fixed where survivors could block the blue door at the beginning **Updated the nuke sequence *'zpo_tanker' **Fixed zspawn issues on the last stages of the map **Changed some zombie doors to broken stages (1 and 2) **Increased the C4 explosion timer by 30sec *'zpo_harvest' **Removed old clips around the truck **Removed "last stand" objective (Survivors will now automatically fail if the truck passes by) **Removed old zombie clip on the truck **Fixed broken "climbing" on the truck *'zpo_subway' **Fixed unaligned textures **Fixed where the train would get stuck if a player blocked its path **Fixed an exploit where you could drop ammo or weapons in unreachable spots between the generators *'zpo_zomboeing' **Fixed up new zombie spawns all fancy like. **Added double door at tower base to keep campers from bein campers. **Made signs above zombie vents illusionary so they can get inside easier. **changed all tower ladders from useable to brush ladders **added ladders in jetways **implemented new spawn limit system for info_player_zombie **Fixed an exploit where you could drop ammo, weapons or the delivery items at the unreachable spot beneath the stairs *'zpo_frozenheart' **Added one new zombie ladder only at the fence outside closer to the gas station. **Tweaked ammo and weapon spawn on roof area. **Reduced the timer to break the metal vent in zombie spawn a little more earlier on roof section. **Reduced the timer to spawn zombies on the roof 8 seconds earlier. **Fixed one breakable door to be open for zombies only - moved this zombie spawn to the kitchen. **Added safe exploit fix for C4 and Box of Food items getting bugged out side of the map. **Added a small clip to help players jumping over the vent at the roof. **Replaced map's music entities as logic_music - now it will play as a soundtrack. *'zps_corpsington' **Fixed a brush vent height in one zombie spawn **Updated police car model to be interactive **Tweaked ammo spawns (+14 players) **Moved destroyed truck a bit to the right so players could move in a small area at the stairs outside. **Fixed weapon_barricade hammers spawning in a generator room not accessible by players *'zps_thrillville' **All item_ammo_pistol replaced with random_ammo **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode *'zps_deadend' **Added a few player clips to make movement more smoother **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode *'zps_town' **Clipped off unfair camp position on light above stairs **Fixed minor issue with the lightmap shadows **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode *'zps_silence' **Removed Zombie Spawn behind the concrete fence **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode **Cubemaps tweaks **Reworked Zombie Spawn in the basement *'zps_haunted' **Added info_player_zombie in PVS mode **Minor AS Balance tweaking *'zps_sapidcerebrum' **Ascent smoothing on all staircases with player clips **Basement door by classroom standardized **Basement now opens on a timer (two minutes) **Lockers in dressing room are now searchable **Added item spawns in searchable lockers **Replaced obsolete ammo entities **Office door below sound booth fixed *'zps_policestation' **Added sounds to ZP doors **Made double doors to open/close at the same time. **Nerfed jail cells a little **Fixed jail doors getting stuck 3.0.6 (08-01-2018) General *Added missing translation keys for #ZP_CMD_CantRespawn *Fixed airport truck model using the wrong vertex shader *Updated zomboeing vertex shader Models *Updated the medkit model Code *Added a highlight of the ammo your currently equipped weapon uses on your ammo HUD (can be turned on/off) *Fixed #ZP_CMD_CantRespawn issue *Fixed Escape timer not reseting on round end *Fixed IED +use spam (or on the wrong frame), that could crash the server down *Fixed where players would get stuck as a zombie all the time due to their "identity" on the server would dissappear *Updated flashlight icon for Hardcore mode *Updated Angelscript SQL library (should fix the assertion being triggered on Linux) Maps *'zpo_zomboeing' **Updated zombie spawn delay based on number of zombies just like cap point times. 3.0.5 (04-01-2018) Code *Fixed spectator only chat, where the spectators would still be able to talk to living players *Fixed late joining *Fixed thrown IED's trying to read "Owner" entity instead of "Thrower" *Fixed specators being able to steal zombie lives *Fixed callvote on gag, mute & kick being able to crash down servers if they were voted twice 3.0.4 (03-01-2018) General *Updated English, French and Russian translation files Code *Added sv_bot_enable *Added sv_vote_whitelist *Added cl_draw_flashlight *Added cl_draw_flashlight_battery *Added zps_spectatoronly_chat *Added sv_vote_kicktime *Added sv_vote_gagtime *Added sv_vote_mutetime *Added cl_workshop_allowdownload *Updated the armor half drop to be 25 as mininmum *Updated prop_door_rotating not being networked properly *Updated zps.exe where it checks if QT (QuickTime) is installed *Updated AS logger to display timestamps *Updated latejoining to be 1 minute instead of 10 seconds *Fixed crouch jumping and gamemovement in general not functioning properly *Fixed GameUI crashing when video settings were applied *Fixed server freezing up when someone joined or disconnected *Fixed where DiscordRPC was not shutdown properly *Fixed player selection screen not reading the BIO properly when in-game *Fixed spectators being able to "steal" zombie lives *Fixed where the round wouldn't end if "Choose Next Map" voting appeared *Fixed max rounds being read incorrectly *Fixed where weapons and items would randomly flicker with white glow *Fixed env_blood trying to read outdated "alien" code instead of the human blood *Fixed zombie, human and spectator join triggers not working as intended *Fixed zps.exe mistaking WinVista as WinXP *Fixed zombie arms when the player is on the human team *Fixed where players could ram into barricades, and break them apart (or any physics object) *Fixed human HUD eating alot of FPS *Fixed where human HUD would appear when spectating *Fixed IED and frag grenades not being able to be thrown under water *Fixed SCRDS crashing on boot on Windows Server 2008 R2 *Fixed weapon_arms and weapon_carrierarms being duplicated on spawn *Fixed scoreboard causing players to crash due to "Image table" was not initialized in time *Fixed survivors playing their "idle" sounds when waiting for players *Fixed an exploit where pistols could fire faster than they are supposed to *Fixed cam_ related command spam on startup *Fixed weapons, or any physics item, randomly glowing if the player respawn or rejoin the server *Fixed where leg slowdown would reduce the speed incorrectly when running *Fixed console trying to show custom HEX colors *Fixed ent_remove and ent_remove_all being able to delete player entities *Fixed IED and grenades being able to kill teammates if the player who owned the explosive was killed or disconnected *Fixed being able to plant an IED on top of another IED *Fixed grenades duplicating if the player threw it when they died *Fixed grenades not exploding if the player died while having the grenade primed AngelScript *Added Engine.SetForceIntermission *Added Engine.GetRoundStatus *Added Engine.RunConsoleCommand *Added CHL2MP_Player@ ConColor *Added hook OnEntityCreation *Added hook OnEntityDestruction *Added Vote.ThrowError *Added CGameTrace *Added Color *Fixed Engine.Ent_Fire not sending AddOutput properly *Fixed Math::RandomFloat returning -NaN instead of the actual value *Fixed ASSQL not printing any errors *Updated the API ( https://api.zombiepanicsource.com/ ) Maps *'zpo_shreddingfield' **Fixed where the map used a lot of unneeded edicts *'zpo_harvest' **Fixed where you could block the doors using the props to team kill everyone in the room **Fixed "super jump" bridge exploit **Updated the basement wall explosion *'zps_thrillville' **Fixed the wall climb issue outside **Fixed func_ladder *'zps_cinema' **Added clip above the bookshelves **Fixed Z ladder in Cinema 3 **Made 2 doors that can't be broken easier to see *'zps_sapidcerebrum' **Added a pipe in arch hall **Cubemap fixes **Lobby Spawn fixes **Some weapons shifting **Door fix **Changed 2 cabinets to shelves in prop room **Light origin fixes **Ladder fix **Sledgehammer Restored to original placement *'zpo_aquatica' **Updated zombie respawn delay to 3 sec when there are 3 zombies *'zpo_zomboeing' **Fixed double sprites **Set outdoor lightmaps to 16 **Turned CSM back on **Fixed vent textures, and one vent being too small **Added some detail props around elevator 3.0.3 (23-23-2017) Christmas Update Improved Workshop Support With our new Workshop support, servers will be able to send their installed addons to the players that are joining for the first time. This will force the players to install the required Workshop items so they are able to play on the server. Our Workshop Downloader will automatically update, download, or verify if the user has the required addons installed. Take a look on how it will work at the following video below: https://youtu.be/0iasAIwoNVA General *Updated Zombie Panic! Mod Tools *Updated all VPKs with hashed information Code *Added full workshop support *Added cl_scootinvenory *Added ent_merge *Added sv_event_halloween *Added sv_event_christmas *Added new vote convars: **sv_vote_creation_delay **sv_vote_bantime **sv_vote_admin_only **sv_vote_enable **sv_vote_enable_gag **sv_vote_enable_mute **sv_vote_enable_ban **sv_vote_enable_kick **sv_vote_enable_map *Updated the client prediction *Updated player selection screen *Fixed where you could drop infinite armor *Fixed the mouse would flicker when ZPS was minimized *Fixed FMODex not muting itself when out of focus *Fixed the weapon weight reading the wrong values *Fixed where the player wouldn't use the weapon_carrierarms if the carrier left the game, and the player became the new carrier *Fixed where spectators could respawn as zombie if the zombie lives reached 0 *Fixed late joiners spawning as zombie, didn't eat up zombie lives *Fixed where the round wouldn't end if the last survivor died *Fixed map spawned ammo would merge with each other *Fixed crouch jumping causing players to get stuck in ceilings *Fixed the backpack not being drawn when it should on Objective gamemode *Fixed zombie arms not being able to push props when inside teammates *Fixed where props producing the wrong sound when scraping on the floor *Fixed an exploit where the last zombie could infect a random player by leaving the server, if there were no lives left AngelScript *Added SetVoice *Removed hook OnPlayerInfectedCompleted *Updated hook ClientConnectedToServer *Updated hook OnPlayerInfected (now checks if infection is completed) *Updated the API ( https://api.zombiepanicsource.com/ ) Maps *'zpo_aquatica' **Added a delay to the zombie toilet spawn, 3 sec if 4 zombies, 5 sec if 5 and over **Trigger_push at elevators are bigger **Made the 8 plants at the ocean entrance static *'zps_town' **Fixed issue of static doors glowing. *'zps_cinema' **Added breakable doors. **Tweaked zombie spawns location on the basement. **Made few props movable on Cine3 Upper room. *'zps_thrillville' **Saved 206 edicts **Minor door fixes **Added AS Limit scripts *'zps_sapidcerebrum' **Added AS Limit scripts **Ladder fix **Fixed cubemaps & textures *'zps_haunted' **Fixed issue of static doors glowing *'zpo_harvest' **Added human clip on doors and windows of the house until they blow up the basement tunnel. **Fixed height of two middle wood barricades in the basement. **Tweaked ammo spawns on the barn +18 humans. **Moved up weapon_barricade to the second floor in the barn. *'zpo_subway' **Fixed the filter on the keycard so zombies don't earn points from using it. *'zpo_frozenheart' **Improved optimization **Made few props movable on garage and break room. *'zph_pithole' **Lab-Stair Section is now easier (less toxic waste) **The Super long route should now work (more) correctly **Reverse Round should work (more) correctly) **Added more ammo/weapon/misc items for survivors. **Replaced the drainage pipe grates with doors **The closeable gate zombie spawn now has a breakable section so zombies can free themselves. 3.0.2 (12-15-2017) Code *Added ability to drop half of your armor when using "Half Mag Amount" *Added Armor drop on death, if the player have, or had, any armor *Updated ZPAC functionality *Updated Workshop updater for servers *Updated MP5 to use pistol ammo instead of rifle *Updated Game Description from "Zombie Panic! Source" to "ZPS 3.0.2" (Custom servers will show "Custom" at the end automatically) *Fixed where FMOD refused to mute itself when ZPS was not in focus (If "Disable audio when not in focus" was enabled) *Fixed lobby shuffling bug#2 *Fixed where the round would end prematurely *Fixed where spamming F1 or F2 when joining could cause the server to crash *Fixed where StopMP3 wouldn't stop the music if the user would bring up the mainmenu while in game *Fixed a bug where the "cl_panicmode 1" would switch to IED, phone or emptyhand if the user had no melee weapon *Fixed where "cl_togglewalk 1" didn't work as intended *Fixed where zombies would go T-Pose on spawn *Fixed side stepping exploit *Fixed doors having a large "use cooldown" when opened *Fixed where the headshot sound would play if you were on fire *Fixed the jump height being the wrong value *Fixed crouch jumping adding X more height *Fixed weapon recoil for MP5, M4 and AK47 *Fixed barricade props having too much physresistance *Increased the damage for all survivor melee weapons *Removed spectate and fade commands *Reduced the human's gibs from 33 to 11 *Reduced the headshot damage for zombie arms AngelScript *Added hook ClientConnectedToServer Added hook OnPlayerSpawn Added hook OnPlayerInfected Added hook OnPlayerInfectedCompleted Added GrabPing() object for CHL2MP_Player@ Added GrabValue(PlyValue PlyValue) object for CHL2MP_Player@ Added Global object GetRandomPlayer(int iTeam) to grab a random CHL2MP_Player@ from specified team *Updated the API ( https://api.zombiepanicsource.com/ ) Maps *'zps_town' **Some props updated to static Prop_door_rotating fixes Clipped off barricaded stairs Added a bit more random_ammo entity Some func_door_rotating updated to prop_door_rotating *'zps_sapidcerebrum' **Door Fixes **Added Doors **Zombie Ladder to Light Booth **Basement fixes **Camera adjustment in lobby (camera was buried) *'zpo_shreddingfield' **Removed last ZM spawn inside the building *'zpo_subway' **Fixed control room buttons not starting locked **Added filters and branches to make sure those buttons are unusable until the right time. **Fixed issue where the easter egg door would block off the vent path above it. *'zpo_tanker' **Reduced the C4 timer by 1 minute **Changed 2 non breakable doors to breakable state @ the lower levels **Added 1 more door in the lower levels **Added pistol ammo and medkits at the island *'zpo_keretti' **Fixed where the last objective was activated prematurely 3.0.1 (12-12-2017) Update: We're re-releasing a new patch with additional fixes for the annoying shuffle bug, zpo_keretti regarding the radio obj and updates for ZP Anti Cheat (ZPAC) Code *Fixed an exploit where if you spammed F1, or F2, you it would skip some functions *Fixed an exploit with explode and kill commands *Fixed where gagging someone didn't work *Fixed where vote ban and vote gag would crash the server if the client has left the game beforehand *Fixed VR related crash (Steam VR will still show when going to the Options, nothing we can do about that) *Fixed where the score board would cause a crash if it wasn't fully initialized *Fixed admin gag and ungag timer values *Fixed where Game Instructor would cause server to freak out with 17 or more players. *Fixed where cl_playerspraydisable would ignore if it was disabled *Fixed where on round end, it would print "Survivor Win" even tho the survivor(s) died *Fixed the music volume bar not setting the music volume properly *Fixed a vulnerable security issue, that could overwrite VAC or GameBans. *Fixed crosshair convar not working properly AngelScript *Updated Engine.EmitSound to play from the player and not from the world, and fixed the dB levels *Added forward function HL2MPRulesInitialize() *Added Globals.CurTime Maps *zpo_subway **Moved I/O for plan B door to different ent hopefully fixed premature opening **Changed security room door to a breakable prop_door_rotating **Changed obj list text to Train Leaves Very Soon insted of Few Minutes *zpo_zomboeing **Scaled back capturepoint speed multipliers cuz they were too fast **Changed scripting on starting zombie spawns in conveyor area to work more betterz **Fixed texture on police tape *zpo_tanker **Added player respawn delay, which automatically updates on playercount *zpo_keretti **Fixed two granades getting stuck on the truck. **Fixed one minor bug on final obj trigger escape/win. *zps_deadend **Fixed police line brush not being not solid *zps_keretti **Fixed two doors stuck at same location in second floor offices. **Fixed soundscapes not playing **Updated fire sounds at zombie spawn. *zps_policestation **Adjusted some zombie spawns **Tweaked AS balance script **Update the loading screen and changed spawn point of observer camera *zps_sapidcerebrum **Fixed zombie spawn doors **Fixed the elevator **Fixed the missing texture in the conference room **Disabled the shadows for the curtains in the costume shop Models *Fixed models/custom/aircondition.mdl reading a broken VMT Weapons *Updated weapon_chair animations *Updated weapon_shovel and weapon_sledgehammer attack rate (Reduced by 1 seoond) 3.0 (12-09-2017) It has been awhile since Zombie Panic! Source got it's major update, but after such a long wait, it's finally here! We have all enjoyed v2.4, but everything has to come to an end, but this time, it's for the better. Disclaimer Windows XP Support Windows XP is no longer supported in Zombie Panic! Source because of it's binaries and some third party libraries being used are not compatible with Windows XP. In order to play Zombie Panic! Source, you can either upgrade your computer or use another one that runs Windows Vista or higher. We're deeply sorry about this issue. Zombie Panic! Dev Team General *Rebuilt ZPS from scratch using Source SDK 2013 MP Branch *Switched the install directory to 'Zombie Panic! Source' Code *Added DiscordRPC support *Added character: Pedro Rodriguez *Added Steam achievements *Added survivors bios *Added loading logo video *Added zombie shader *Added AngelScript support *Added Linux dedicated server support *Added AFK manager system *Added built-in admin. system for server owners *Added Cascaded Shadow Mapping (CSM) (DirectX 9.0c and higher only) *Added optional anti-panic rush *Added Steam Workshop support *Added breakable doors entity *Fixed critical memory leak *Fixed security issues reported by many Steam users *Improved body hit registration *Updated the information when the player looks at their teammates *Updated how random_ entities spawn system works *Updated VBSP and VRAD compilers for maps *Updated Infection system Particles *Added gun smokes *Added IED and grenade explosion particles *Updated muzzle flashes *Updated bullet impact effects Animations *Updated survivor animations *Updated all melee animations *Updated and fixed firearms animations UI *Added character selection *Added vote system (similar to Left 4 Dead 2) *Added game Instructor *Added ZP Options *Updated main menu *Updated loading screen *Updated score board *Updated kill and microphone icons, and game tips Gamemodes *Updated Hardcore *Removed ZPA Maps *Added zph_pithole *Added zpo_frozenheart *Added zpo_zomboeing *Updated zpo_aquatica *Updated zpo_biotec *Updated zpo_corpsington *Updated zpo_harvest *Updated zpo_keretti *Updated zpo_murksville *Updated zpo_shreddingfield *Updated zpo_subway *Updated zpo_tanker *Updated zps_asylum *Updated zps_blackout *Updated zps_cinema *Updated zps_clubzombo *Updated zps_corpsington *Updated zps_deadend *Updated zps_hauned *Updated zps_keretti *Updated zps_nightmare *Updated zps_policestation *Updated zps_ruralpanic *Updated zps_sapidcerebrum *Updated zps_silence *Updated zps_thrillvile *Updated zps_town *Updated zps_underground *Removed zpa_badbayou *Removed zpo_haunted *Removed zpa_town Misc *Added VPK format files *Added ZPS console commands: **status_full **zps_anti_bunnyjump **zps_anti_panicrush **zps_hardcore **zps_hardcore_infection_chance **zps_hardcore_pillscure **zps_hardcore_rounds **zps_infection_chance **zps_map **zps_objective_rounds **zps_survival_rounds **zps_teambalance **zps_testmode_limitweapons **zps_waitingforplayersmode **zps_shoottrough **zps_afk_time **zps_afk_time_lobby *Updated ZPS Hammer entities: **logic_rounds **logic_player_manager **logic_hardcoretimer **logic_wincounter **logic_playercounter **logic_music **logic_script **func_precipitation **trigger_playercount **trigger_barricade **trigger_health **trigger_nojump **trigger_infect **trigger_uninfect **trigger_escape **trigger_capturepoint_zp **info_player_carrier **info_beacon **ambient_generic **item_armor (removed item_battery) **item_delivery **item_ammo_pistol **item_ammo_rifle **item_ammo_shotgun **item_ammo_revolver **filter_activator_team **filter_activator_type **prop_barricade **weapons_limit **random_ammo **random_any **random_def **random_weapon **random_firearms **random_melee **random_pistol **random_rifle **random_shotrev **game_text *Updated ammo boxes texture *Updated rain particle *Updated sv_alltalk console command *Updated random_*, item_ammo_* and weapon_* spawn entities *Updated all textures to use the new Shader System *Updated Hammer FGD's *Updated mod events *Updated VGUI *Updated plenty of models to support prop_static *Fixed many texture issues and other visual glitches Sound *Added FMODEx middleware to handle the musics *Added CELT audio codec currently in use in TF2 and CS:GO *Added Carrier footsteps *Added 3 new soundtracks *Added zombie sound cues (Roar and Spotting) *Added new soundscapes *Added Objective mode soundcues (when escaping and reaching timelimit) *Added level specific sounddesign for zpo_frozenheart(Objective sound cue and soundeffects, item_deliver sound effects, event soundtrack) *Added level specific sounddesign for zpo_zomboeing(event soundtrack and objective sound cue) *Improved Steam Voice support *Improved M4 and Winchester reload sounds *Improved metal and wood melee weapons dropping sounds *Updated infection sound Weapons *Added weapon_pipewrench *Added weapon_wrench *Added holster animations for melees *Added holster animation for IED and grenade *Added unload pistol animations *Added (fixed) recoil system for firearm weaponry *Updated weapon_spanner UV and textures *Updated weapon_pot textures *Updated weapon_fryingpan textures *Updated weapon_mp5 origin placement *Updated item_deliver glow system *Fixed weapon_frag duplication exploit Humans *Added sharing ammo and weapon directly feature (press the drop button) *Added color type at player's name scaled by their HP *Added bullet teammate penetration (optional by server owner) *Added flashlight icon *Updated movement speed *Fixed where the max and current speed could be overwritten by external means Zombies *Added Carrier feature: spotting ability *Added optional zombie respawn delay *Added zombie movement penalty when being shot in the leg *Adjusted zombie movement speed *Improved Carrier roar's glow effect *Updated zombie vision *Updated carrier textures and rig *Removed knockback in mid-air *Fixed where the max and current speed could be overwritten by external means 2.4.1 (12-08-2013) *Fixed servers not showing on server list. *Added lan toggle for Create Server. 2.4 (10-31-2013) *Added zpo_aquatica. *Added zpo_haunted. *Updated zpo_tanker. *Tweaked spawn systems. *Improved loading screen. 2.3.2 (8-13-2013) *Updated zpa_town. *Fixed ZPA overtime. *Tweaked infection at end of the round. *Fixed Fire Spread. *Fixed Melee hit sounds. *Fixed Infected changing character upon turning. *Fixed Duck then Jump jitter. *Fixed HUD issues at 5:4 scale. 2.3.1 (8-7-2013) *Fixed voice spam. *Fixed NeedAmmo message bug. *Changed latejoin default value to 30 seconds. *Fixed overtime message at ZPA when round is over. 2.3 (8-13-2012) *Included map zpo_corpsington. *Added ammo specification for NeedAmmo message. *Fixed delay when displaying new map at loading screen. *Fixed Panic reequipping active weapon. *Fixed starting round walking. *Fixed spawns disabling. *Fixed grenade timer bug. *Added entity to disable automatic weaponry balance. *Added option to not spawn a weapon/ammo under a certain amount of players. *Added server convar to disable bunnyhop block, sv_bunnyhopblock. *Added ladder prediction. *Added Community Map Rating system. *Changed crosshair. *Fixed most stuck cases. *Added max ammo weight support for third party modding. *Added convars to limit ragdolls, cl_maxragdolls and sv_maxragdolls. *Added ragdoll persistence. *Readded infected collision. *Joined walk and lunge keys. *Fixed ZPA bugs. *Added game_image entity. *Added font support to game_text. *Added Display Weight and Hide Empty Ammo options. *Added fire spreading. *Changed Ammo, Stamina, Health, Armor and Weapon HUD. *Added Melee headshot. *Added trigger for phone primary attack, trigger_phone. *Added ConVar for head shots only mode, mp_headshotsonly. *Fixed PushAway force. *Tweaked Barricades physics impact resistance. *Fixed survivor detecting zombies in chat and mic. *Fixed winchester reloading animation. *Added math entity to remember between rounds, math_static. *Fixed server overwriting player default model. *Improved sv_gravity changes. *Added survivors seeing what the teammate is carrying. *Added late join with zombie and weaponry scaling. *Added infection to random player when there's not enough zombies. *Fixed being carrier in a row. *Added key to drop all unused ammo (ALT). *Increased player ability while crouching. *Tweaked shotguns. *Added system to remember players who left after joining. *Added crouch walking. *Enabled picking damaged boards. *Readded option to drop smaller amount of ammos. *Added dropped items grouping. *Fixed triggers not interacting with weapons and items. *Added new character Vanessa. *Fixed remaining health for medkits, pills and armor. *Added zombie group health indicator. *Added option to drop armor on ammo menu. *Fixed Push recharge time when missing objects. *Fixed setting cl_playermodel to carrier model. *Fixed USE sound blocking other sounds. *Fixed wasting lunge without lunge speed. *Removed Commons collision. *Fixed zombie respawn with a life available before death. *Added distance for info_beacon. *Fixed Can't init entities bug. *Removed beacons limit. *Fixed plugin's ChangeTeam compatibility. *Fixed IEDs stuck with players while there's an active IED. *Added new Zombie Vision. (Press L to toggle between new and old) *Added item_delivery and trigger_itemreceiver. *Added client and server convars to enable sprays. *Added option for info_beacon to display only for a selected team. 2.2.1 (?-?-2012) *Fixed Infected Bug. *Fixed some cases of BunnyHop. *Fixed joingame exploit. *Added filter support for game_zone_player 2.2 (4-22-2011) *Fixed ZPA overtime mode not ending until zombies win. *Fixed Infection not working. *Fixed Survivors spawning in lobby. *Fixed Keyboard text being mistaken as 'spam' by server plugins. *Fixed Carrier glow cutting out. *Fixed CServerGameTags::GetTaggedConVarList crash. *Fixed OverTime not visible (for being black). *Fixed Instant map changes bug (mp_maxrounds, mp_winlimit). *Fixed Not reading player model for humans (When player model was a zombie). *Fixed Infected survivors running inside of other survivors when they're turning, keeping the other survivor from moving. *Fixed IEDs being thrown through thin walls. *Fixed Spectators voices unable to be heard by other spectators. *Fixed Sourcemod's slay compatibility issues. *Fixed Sourcemod's ignite compatibility issues. *Fixed Shotting through glasses teleporting players to previous positions. *Fixed Zombies feeling lag when shot by a survivor. *Fixed Spectators chat messages being lost. *zpo_tanker update *zps_thrillvile update *Alltalk support for spectator chat block. 2.1 (2-4-2011) *New waitress (human and zombie) *New Main Menu Screen *Fixed Knockback *Prevent zombies and humans from blocking other zombie/human melee attacks *Recognize kill assists *Headbobbing is now present in the game (it's on by default, but you can switch it off in the multiplayer options) *Add baseball bats to fgd and random_def entity *Official Maps Flagged. *non-whitey zombie claws *zpo_tanker update *zps_silence update *zpo_harvest update *zpo_biotec update *zps_underground added *zps_thrillvile added *zpo_murksville added *zps_ruralpanic added *Carrier roar + roar highlight feature added *Weapon & ammo scaling feature added (zps only) *New ammo weight system (30 lbs is the max) *Plant IED feature added *User who planted IED can pick it up whilst planted *Player who planted IED if killed loses ownership of IED and it becomes a phys object again for others to pick up *New waitress vocals *Infected players can't talk or drop/pick up weapons/items in 2nd phase of infection *Infected players can't deduct zombie lives *Can choose playermodel now *First person spectating added *New keyboard model *New Winchester reload *New yellow border for donors and green for playtesters. *Keyboard attack produces random messages *Minor bug fixes *Feed-o-meter is yellow while being drained. *Sv_gravity changes physics objects' gravity (Not only players) *If you're nearby a grenade that explodes, it shakes your screen a bit (similar to the IED screenshake) *If you're by yourself and if you have sv_testmode 1, you spawn as the carrier if you join the zombie team *There's a delay to suicide if you use the kill command (5 seconds) *New entity: logic_end_game. *Barricades take phys damage *Spectators/Players in lobby are unable to talk to living players to prevent ghosting (team chat is still available) *weapon_hammer is removed 2.0 (10-31-2009) *Added ZPA gamemode. *Added "wounding" instead of infection for ZPA carriers. (Damage over time to humans) *Pistols and melee weapons dropped in ZPA fade after 20 seconds. *Choose4 now functions again in ZPA, allows you to switch team *Team autobalance is built-in. *"mp_zpanobalance" turns autobalance off in ZPA. *"mp_zpabalancefactor" changes the degree to which teams can be imbalanced. *"sv_zp_checkautobalance" forces an autobalance check. *Automatic weapon spawning system, no need for weapon entities. *New team score system implemented for ZPA. Your score is always on the left, color indicates team. *"zpathink" proceeds to the next ZPA side objective in testmode, useful for testing. *"mp_zparespawndelay" changes how long humans have to wait until they respawn. *"mp_zpatimelimit" changes the time limit in ZPA mode. *"sv_zp_solo" implemented. It functions much like sv_testmode, but lets the round function normally. Only works in ZPA. *Added Berzerk mode for Zombies. *Added Objective list for levels. *Added Objective beacons for levels. *Added trigger_capturepoint_zp (Capture points). *Grenade cooking added. *Added new Character (Lea). *Added Phong shader to models (All characters, hands, some guns, some props). *Added new melee weapon: Baseball bat! *Replaced frying pan with a highly detailed cast iron pan. *Replaced pot. *Updated animations for all melee weapons. *Waitress playermodel and texture updated. *Eugene playermodel fixed weights and small updates to texture. *Fixed Unload weapon bug. *Fixed remaining issues with turning hardcore on/off. (Extra carriers, etc.) *Fixed exploit when a player could block a door by spamming +use. Doors can't be closed while opening anymore. *Updated weapon pickup system, should be more accurate now. *Spawn points can now be enabled or disabled (Leveldesign). *Buttons now have a built-in team filter (Leveldesign). *Humanclip and Zombie clip now only block players, bullets can get through (Leveldesign). *Added a new rain precipitation sprite and tweaked settings to get better looking rain. *Added filter property to momentary_rot_button entity, which limits rotation to those activators who match the filter_activator_ conditions (see filter_activator_team). *Added game_text recipient filter attribute, allowing mappers to filter recipients of text messages via the filter_activator_ (like filter_activator_team). *Timer visibility and scaling improvements. *Added a new song (KM_Horde.mp3) *Added Zpo_Shreddingfield *Added Zps_Clubzombo. *Added Zpa_Badbayou *Added Zpa_Town *Updated Policestation. *Updated Biotec *Updated Nightmare. *Updated Asylum. *Updated Deadend. *Updated Haunted. *Updated Tanker. *Updated Keretti. *Updated Subway (ZPO version). *Updated Deadblock (ZPO version). *Removed Deadblock (ZPS version). *Removed Subway (ZPS version). *Removed Golfclub from Starting melee weapons. 1.6.2 (7-14-2009) *Increased hardcore damage ratio to 50% for bullets. *Increased hardcore damage ratio to 65% for explosions. *Increased hardcore damage ratio to normal for melee attacks. *Changed infectionrate to 75% in Hardcore mode. *Satchels have a 10% radius decrease (very minor). *Fix for suicide spamming. *Fixed a bug that sometimes caused crashes when turning hardcore on in ZPS maps. 1.6.1 (7-2-2009) *Fixed an exploit that allowed zombies to increase their life count ad nauseum. *Changing sv_hardcore now resets the round. *Turning on sv_hardcore_alwayson will now keep sv_hardcore on. Turn this cvar off if you want sv_hardcore to turn off. 1.6 (6-26-2009) *Hardcore mode added *Enable for one level cycle with sv_hardcore cvar. Indicated in game name with a lowercase h (ZPS 1.6h) *Turn on permanently with sv_hardcore_alwayson cvar. Indicated in game name with an uppercase H (ZPS 1.6H) *sv_hardcore will be set to 1 automatically for maps with a zph prefix. *Hardcore mode enables the following features: *Decreased weapon efficiency. *Increased zombie life counters. *Dramatically shorter round time limits. *100% infection. *Increased number of starting zombies. *All starting zombies start off as carriers. *No delay in starting zombie regen after being damaged. *More effective zombie push. *Survivors spawn with weaker weaponry. *Survivors get 1 point for every 30 seconds they survive. *Barricades have half health. *Survivors can see the scoreboard as zombies see it. Minus infection indicators. *Infected that turn will change into carriers. *An on-screen timer is enabled. *Late joining as a human is now disabled. Late joiners only spawn as zombies now. *In-game tips added to help players realize this. *Default timer for joining the round extended to compensate for poor connections. *Zombies that leave or suicide with a high amount of health will add one spawn to the zombie life counter. *The "Half magazine" drop ammo amount was removed. *Text added to indicate who said a voice command, and what the command was. *Large weapons now take up two slots in the inventory. +Added testmode as a checkbox for starting a listen server. *Added default icons to the map browser. More icons to come. 1.5.3 (5-19-2009) *Removal of several minor exploit commands. *Minor update to ZPO_Harvest. *More robust server game names (in the server list) that reflect common server options. 1.5.2 (4-3-2009) *Made several exploitable server commands "cheat only". *Fixed weapon highlight on the Winchester. *Added cvar "sv_zpoldcol", giving server owners the option to enable old collision (no walking through teammates). *Updated Harvest (Exploit fixes and added new escape vehicle). *Updated Haunted (Setting is now nighttime, fixed exploits). *Updated Cinema (Fixed exploits). *Updated Policestation (Fixed exploits, removed desk in "camproom" and added barricades). *Updated Town (Exploit fixes). *Updated tips on loadingscreen. 1.5.1 (2-6-2009) *Fixed Winchester reload exploit *Fixed the problem where shell weight wasn't eliminated when winchester was fired. *Made several exploitable server commands "cheat only". *Fixed a few map exploits/issuse in Harvest. *Fixed a few exploits in new version of Cinema. *Added a " wins" message to server logs when a team wins. 1.5.0 Hotfix (1-29-2009) *Fixed Winchester crash. 1.5.0 (1-28-2009) *Added new ZP:S Barricading System *Added the ability to unload weapons *Added Punker player model and zombie counterpart *Added ZPO_Harvest *Updated Waitress rigging and textures *Updated ZPS_Cinema with new props, textures, and layout *Added weapon: Winchester Double barreled shotgun *Added new hands for every player model and replacing old *Added new anims for every weapon (including the new Weapon) *Added infection notice on scoreboard for Zombies *Worth noting firing speed for Super Shorty is now faster *Added a massive list of prop models and materials *Humans now show bright green for zombies if infected (without Zvision) *Updated weapon sounds to match new animations. *Added a new song (KM_Descent.mp3) *Added a new song (KM_Frozenwasteland.mp3) *Updated zps_town & zpo_biotec (fixes/changes/added barricades) 1.4.1 (12-1-2008) *Autovision and noscoot cvars should now save settings. *Zombies can now lunge "through" knockback. *Bullet knockback has been significantly reduced. (Slowdown on bullet hits only apply now). *If a carrier disconnects, a new carrier will be chosen. *sv_usescustom cvar now added for people who use custom plugins. This will help differentiate standard gameplay servers from ones with gameplay modifications. *Fixes for various ladder bugs. *Fixes for various maps. *Flashlight will now flicker out after extended use, but will recharge at the same rate. Use it sparingly. *Some minor sound tweaks. *Infections have mutated, and no longer take an exact amount of time to fully turn a human. *Zombies can no longer walk. Also walk is now disabled during panic. *Stamina meter now indicates whether or not you are walking. *Toggle keys no longer stall out respawning. *Hitting the lunge key without taking any action should now have very little effect on your feed-o-meter. *Collision system is now a bit smoother. *Tweaked M4 recoil, and M4/Shotgun damage levels. *Bug where dryfire would repeat if you started to shoot a rifle while reloading is fixed. *You can no longer drop ammo while you are trying to reload a gun. *A few helpful messages will show up if you are trying to do something that an in-game timer prevents you from doing too often. *Alt firing while underwater with certain guns no longer plays a dryfire sound. *Backwards bunnyhopping is no longer possible. *Fixed a bug that prevented footstep sounds from playing when you are extremely weighed down. *Removed some meaningless console errors. 1.4.0 (11-11-2008) *Autovision now an advanced multiplayer option (turn on zombie vision automatically when you spawn as zombie). *Noscoot is now an advanced multiplayer option (old inventory system, for those who do not like the scoot). *Togglewalk is now an advanced multiplayer option (Make the walk key a "toggle" key, to turn walk on/off instead of having to hold it) *Uberpush (As a zombie, holding shift and doing a "push" results in a stronger push, at the cost of one feed-o-meter unit.) *New weapons: IED and M4 added. *All survivors now get a phone by default (Requires you bind it, command "phone", listed in keyboard options.) *Kill sounds (when you kill a zombie, you have a random chance of automatically taunting a new type of taunt.) *New model: Waitress *New map: ZPO_Keretti *Updates to Silence, deadend , biotec, zpo_subway, and town. *MOTD text file now updates the left panel of the "Join game" screen. *Dropping ammo/weapons now keeps you from picking items up for a very brief moment (1 second). *Walking backwards now isn't as speedy as it once was. *Func_Ladder added *Bunnyhop fix (Repeat jumping slows you down) *Headshot to zombies head now triggers gibbing *Dev and Contributor in-game avatar border added (Contrib status for others added soon) 1.3.1 (10-6-2008) *Disabled full zombie vision entirely, no more zombie vision crashes due to ported configs. *Took Industry out of maplist and mapcycle *Updated Biotec, minor fixes. *Fixed missing texture in Asylum and Nightmare *Added a couple of missing sound cache files. OB Stability (10-2-2008) *Switched to Orange Box engine. *Weapon highlights as red if it is empty. *New decals for melee/zombie impacts. *Bug where you could swing melee weapons faster by switching back and forth fixed. *Chunky gibs when blown up. *Updated AK47 model, animations, and sounds *Added a new song (KM_ChapelOfUnrest.mp3) *Removed mic chat limitation when you're too far away from team members *Updated some sounds (pickup, grenade, victory, and etc.) *Increased fatigue recovery *Increased volume on footsteps *Updated Multiplayer options to match other OB games *Fixed bug that limited mp_zombomaxlives to 25 *Added loading tips screen *Changed ZPO weights to match ZPL weights *Optimized engine a bit *You can no longer rejoin a game in progress once zombie lives have run out *New zombie regen system *Fall damage is now enabled by default. Zombies get half as much damage, and start regenerating immediately from fall damage. *Scoreboard now uses avatars *Collision system for teammates similar to TF2 (can walk through teammates, anti-grief system) *Inventory now fills in gaps when you drop a weapon or use up all of your grenades (inventory scoot) *Explosive props now damage like grenades (other team and self only) *Fixed bug where recoil would increase when holding down fire while reloading *Fixed no recoil bug if you hold down reload while firing w/ no extra ammo in backpack *Fixed spectator within the playable map area during an active round bug *Fixed brass ejection and muzzle flash on guns *Fixed bug where an infected would not remain ducking when turning into a zombie *Damage indicator is now directional, and enhanced graphically. *Added dryfire to the machine guns *Fixed weapons sounds being overlapped by pickup sounds *Included map zpo_biotec *Included map zpo_tanker *Included map zpo_deadblock *Updates to various other maps (4-4-2008) *Added version numbers. This is version 1.25b. All *official* versions will now show up in the game list, for easy version matching. *Added some stability fixes, servers should crash much less now. *Fixed the TPose when a player is doing some combination of jumping, crouching, and shooting. *New weapon highlight system implemented. *Dropammo and dropweapon now only work when in-game. *Edited the animations for weapon_emptyhands. *Updates to Asylum, zpo subway, and Silence. *Updated Remington's diffuse texture. *All models recompiled and renamed to prevent linux animation issues, and to prevent the bonemerge warning. (2-18-2008) *Bugfix for laggy servers, decreased packet size from server. Only difference is server.dll (2-15-2008) *Global banning is now in effect. *A player now catches on fire if they stand in a fire for atleast 2.5 secs. *Slowed players down when bunny hopping or backpedaling. *Adjusted weights on items. *Updated weapon skins. *Fixed weapon icons clipping and detail issues. *Added objective mode (zpo_subway first map). *Added 2 new models (human cop w/ its zombie version). *Fixed various memory access and allocation bugs (improves stability). *Added new melee weapons (pipe , spanner , and more). *Added new maps (zps_asylum , zps_industry, and more). *Updated previous maps (zps_deadblock, zps_silence , and more). *Added roundtimeleft and lastinv console command. *Adjusted ak47 rate of fire, recoil, and damage. *Adjusted mp5 recoil and damage. *Panic is now on a 20 sec cooldown and when used it bypass fatigue for 5 secs. *Increased overall movement speed slightly to fit with new fatigue system. *Carrier is now highlighted in the scoreboard. *Fatigue system now working, fatigue indicator is in top left corner. Should be almost as slow as a zombie when fully fatigued. *Walk now enabled, fatigue should not take effect when you are walking. *Enabled spectator modes. *Carrier now have a chance of infecting survivors from an attack (10%). *Humans should now not be able to see each other's health. *Fixed zombies being able to see survivors' head label. *Fixed major bug where players kept a death grip of their current weapon when they die or disconnect (made weapon disappear for an entire round). *Players can now push objects around using alternate fire when hands are empty. (Zombies hold no weapons so can always push) *Fixed bug where the player was facing the wrong direction to others. *Drown sound plays when you die in the water. *Anti-camping sound plays every 15 secs when you camp for 30 secs. *Fixed squashed player list dialog. *Added some miscellaneous missing files. *Sourcemod menus should now work *Zombie life calculator should now also count people in the lobby when calculating. (1-11-2008) *Fixed exploits in ZPS_Town *Fixed bug that caused people to be able to join zombie team when life counter was empty late in the game. *Increased maximum number of pistol rounds you can carry to 45 *Fixed the bug that caused the last player in a server to skip the ready room. *Maps should not cycle now unless the round is over. *Increased maximum speeds for all players. *Added several custom textures. *Swapped Zombie counter icon and the counter's locations. *Added mapcycle.txt, so dedicated servers do not default to having HL2DM maps in their default map cycle. *Added Armory maps to the hidden map list, they were mainly for testing anyway. *Removed respawn_entities command functionality. *Removed bug that caused dropped ammo to create a new ammo respawn point. *Zombievision sounds play on the client only. *Head hitboxes now work, headshots should take 2.5 damage now. *Zombie lunge time has been lowered. *Zombie life calculator at round start will now max out at 25 zombie lives. *Grenade damage increased to 300 (Was 150). *Added new song KM_Plague.mp3. *Added new song KM_Rebirth.mp3. *Added panic sounds. *Updated server settings and added advanced options to multiplayer settings. *Fixed pickup item bug where it would light up and you could not get it. *Added death notice icons. *Only survivors can spray paint now. *Fixed tpose for servers not properly set up. *Ammo weights are a bit heavier now. *Default round limit set to 15 minutes now, ammo respawns every 8 minutes by default. *Added sound for panic. *Melee damages, swing rates, and swing distances have been tweaked. Initial Release (12-28-2007) *Initial release Category:Changelog